Lekcje szydełkowania
by euphoria814
Summary: - Musiałeś do jednego strzelać? – spytała Laura, gdy posterunkowi przybyli na miejsce napadu. (...) - Mówiłem im, że wyciąganie broni to głupi pomysł – stwierdził Peter.


**tytuł: Lekcje szydełkowania**  
 **autor: euphoria**  
 **Betowała wspaniała okularnicaM:***  
 **fandom: Teen Wolf**  
 **pairing: Peter Hale/ Stiles Stilinski (preslash)**  
 **info: tekst AU coffee shop - prompt 9 dla Bingo 2014 / bez pożaru Hale'ów, bez wilkołaków i Peter trochę OOC :)**

* * *

Nalewanie kawy nigdy nie było największą ambicją Stilesa, ale dawno już minął wiek, w którym jego ojciec dawał mu kieszonkowe, a rachunki za benzynę do jeepa musiały zostać jakoś pokryte. Scott dokładnie w tym samym celu pracował w klinice Deatona i nikt nie widział w tym nic złego. W odróżnieniu jednak od McCalla zmuszony był do stałego kontaktu z ludźmi, a to nigdy nie wychodziło mu na dobre.  
Możliwe, że powinien jednak wybrać sprzątanie psich klatek.  
\- Heeej Lydia – przywitał się z najpiękniejszą dziewczyną jaką znał, gdy tylko ta podeszła do lady.  
Martin spojrzała na niego mrużąc oczy, jakby nie do końca wiedziała dlaczego on się w ogóle do niej odzywa.  
\- Pracuję tutaj – odpowiedział na niezadane pytanie i chyba to był jego kolejny błąd już dzisiaj, bo zmarszczka między jej brwiami tylko się pogłębiła.  
W jej oczach natomiast wciąż brakowało oznak rozpoznania.  
\- I nadal mnie nie pamiętasz – westchnął, nie mogąc się powstrzymać i uderzył kilka razy o plakietkę ze swoim imieniem.  
\- Czym jest 'Stiles'? – spytała Martin z pewną dozą obrzydzenia, które wcale go nie zdziwiło. – To jakiś wasz nowy smak? – powiedziała tonem, który nie zdradzał ani krztyny zainteresowania.  
Allison Argent zachichotała, więc musiał być to jakiś śmieszny żart, którego nie łapał. Na usta natomiast cisnął mu się komentarz na temat tego, że Lydia mogłaby z powodzeniem posmakować niego, ale stojący obok klient chrząknął, kompletnie wybijając go z rytmu. Nie, żeby należał do mega skupiających się osób ogólnie. ADHD skutecznie utrudniało mu przyjęcie więcej niż dwóch zamówień na raz.  
Danny podał dziewczynom jednorazowe kubki z kawą, wybawiając go z kłopotu jak zawsze z czarującym uśmiechem.  
\- Zastanawiam się dlaczego nawet się starasz, skoro jesteś gejem – stwierdził mężczyzna, który zaraz po Lydii czekał na swoje zamówienie.  
Nie wyglądał na kogoś kto przekroczył czterdziestkę, ale zapewne lata dwudzieste miał dawno za sobą. Trójkątny dekolt koszulki uwydatniał ciemną opaleniznę, której nieznajomy nie mógł nabrać w Beacon Hills.  
\- Moment – powiedział Stiles, orientując się nagle, że mężczyzna ot tak właśnie wspomniał o jego homoseksualizmie, jakby to był temat całkiem podobny do tych dotyczących pogody.  
Nieznajomy uśmiechnął się krzywo, co wcale nie poprawiało sytuacji, bo wtedy jego oczy mrużyły się, robiąc coś śmiesznego z żołądkiem Stilesa.  
\- Dla sportu? – pytał dalej mężczyzna.  
\- Peter, na miłość boską – jęknęła kobieta, którą Stiles skądś kojarzył.  
Kategorycznie musiała być to jedna z posterunkowych jego ojca. Laura jakaś tam, której nazwiska nigdy nie pamiętał. Kobieta uwielbiała nocne zmiany i musiało się to wiązać z tym.  
\- Mógłbyś nie zaczepiać nieletniego syna mojego szefa? – spytała retorycznie Laura.  
Peter nie wydawał się wcale zawstydzony.  
\- Mam dwadzieścia jeden lat – odparł Stiles, bo cholera, ale naprawdę dawno nie był na żadnym z pikników organizowanych przez posterunek.  
Uśmiech Petera stał się tylko szerszy.  
\- Widzisz? Może nawet sam kupić alkohol – odparł mężczyzna, a Laura chwyciła go mocniej za ramię, uśmiechając się sztucznie.  
\- Wybacz mojemu wujowi i pozdrów ojca. Miło cię znowu widzieć w Beacon Hills. Dziękujemy za zamówienie. Zostawimy ogromny napiwek i wychodzimy – powiedziała Laura jednym tchem.  
Peter przewrócił oczami, jakby nie spodziewał się niczego innego.  
\- Miło cię było poznać, Stiles – odparł mężczyzna i wyciągnął dłoń ponad ladą, jakby faktycznie jakoś uściśnięciem chciał przypieczętować tę dziwną nie całkiem rozmowę jaką przeszli.  
Jego dłoń była ciepła i silna. Może trzymał jego rękę o kilka sekund zbyt długo, ale Stilesowi jakoś nie spieszyło się ją odzyskać.

ooo

Kiedy po raz drugi zobaczył Petera, mężczyzna ponownie stał w kolejce po kawę. Nie wyglądał na znudzonego ani zaczytanego w gazecie, którą trzymał w dłoni. Nie wydawał się jednak też do końca odprężony, jakby nie potrafił przejść w tryb spoczynku.  
Stiles znał podobnych ludzi. Wiecznie czujnych. Jego matka niejednokrotnie żartowała, że ojciec sypiał z jednym okiem otwartym, obserwującym okolicę.  
Kolejka powoli zmniejszała się, więc Peter po chwili stanął tuż naprzeciwko niego z tym swoim krzywym uśmiechem i kilkudniowym zarostem.  
\- Nie jesteś policjantem – stwierdził Stiles zanim zdążył się powstrzymać.  
Uśmiech mężczyzny nie sięgnął oczu. Jeśli coś, to Peter stał się tylko bardziej czujny.  
\- Co mnie zdradziło? – spytał spokojnie mężczyzna.  
\- Opalenizna. Mojego taty nie wysyłają w takie miejsca nawet na konferencje – odparł krótko i Peter odprężył się lekko. – FBI, CSI? – spytał, chociaż nie wiedział nawet dokładnie dlaczego tak bardzo zależało mu na odpowiedzi.  
Może trochę była to forma odwetu za komentarz o geju. Nie ukrywał swojej orientacji, ale Lydia wciąż pozostawała Lydią. I nikomu nie powinno być nic do tego.  
Uśmiech nie schodził Peterowi z ust, gdy zamawiał i Stiles nigdy nie dostał swojej odpowiedzi.

ooo

W Peterze było coś dziwnego. Zniknął na kolejne kilkanaście dni, chociaż przeważnie przychodził każdego ranka do kawiarni. Stiles jakoś specjalnie nie wyczekiwał tych wizyt podczas których wymieniali pomiędzy sobą sporadyczne uwagi, ale stanowiło to pewną nutę w rytmie dnia, która została nagle zaburzona.  
Jego ojciec nigdy nie wspominał o Laurze, a zapytany ledwo wyjawił nazwisko kobiety. Internet nie przyniósł zbyt wielu informacji, a Scott oczywiście nie znał miejscowych plotek.  
Hale'owie całą rodziną żyli w niewielkim domu w środku rezerwatu, który należał do nich od pokoleń. Opowiadano, że Peter był biznesmenem, wiecznie w podróży. Niemal nie widywano go od chwili, gdy skończył miejscowy college. Prawie nikt go nie pamiętał, a pani z warzywniaka, która była najbardziej chętna do udzielania informacji, powiedziała mu jedynie, że kiedyś umawiał się z Chrisem Argentem, tatą Allison.  
Jakby to Stilesowi miało w czymkolwiek pomóc.  
Tak jak Peter znikł, tak pojawił się niespodziewanie pewnego ranka, utykając na lewą nogę.  
\- Wypadek? – spytał Stiles niemal natychmiast, rejestrując, że skóra mężczyzny nie jest nawet o cień ciemniejsza niż przed prawie dwoma tygodniami.  
Peter spojrzał na niego swoimi niebieskimi oczami, które wcale się nie śmiały.  
\- Można tak powiedzieć – odparł mężczyzna zaskakująco krótko, zamawiając małą czarną.  
Nie dodał nic więcej, co mogło zdradzić cel podróży i Stiles nie pytał.

ooo

Peter pojawił się w dwa dni później, ponownie w towarzystwie Laury, która tylko westchnęła, gdy mężczyzna w o wiele lepszym już humorze niż wcześniej, oparł się o ladę, korzystając z tego, że byli jedynymi klientami.  
\- Co robisz w wolnym czasie Stiles? – spytał Peter.  
\- Szydełkuje – odparł, bo to była pierwsza rzecz, która wpadła mu do głowy.  
Laura parsknęła.  
\- Pytałem poważnie – powiedział Peter, nagle prostując się.  
W zasadzie nawet nie najgorzej wyglądał oparty w ten sposób o ladę.  
\- A czy coś złego jest w szydełkowaniu? – spytał retorycznie Stiles, nie mogąc się po prostu powstrzymać i zrobiło mu się o wiele cieplej, gdy Peter sięgnął po jedną z jego dłoni, a potem bardzo uważnie i z bliska obejrzał jego palce.  
We wzroku mężczyzny było coś niebezpiecznie zachęcającego, chociaż Scott zapewne nazwałby Petera podejrzanym osobnikiem. I może miałby rację.  
Jedyne co wiedział o mężczyźnie to jego imię i nazwisko. I tendencja do wypowiadania na głos uwag, które błądziły na granicy.  
\- Co porabiasz w Beacon Hills? – spytał Stiles, chociaż wiedział, że nie otrzyma żadnej odpowiedzi.  
Peter przeważnie nawet nie starał się zmienić tematu. Po prostu udawał, że pewnych pytań nie było. I to w zasadzie wydawało się dziwnie uczciwe. Na pewno lepsze od kłamstw.  
\- Jest konsultantem w sprawach tych niewielkich napadów, które zdarzyły się na północy miasta – odparła Laura szybko.  
Ewidentnie była to jakaś wymówka. Albo faktycznie dzisiaj zajmowali się akurat tym i Peter korzystając z wolnego czasu, dzielił się wiedzą z miejscową policją. Co oznaczało, że miał jakieś doświadczenie. Co najważniejsze wciąż utykał, więc jakikolwiek ten wypadek sprzed kilku dni by nie był – należał do poważniejszych.  
\- Wszystko dla ukochanej siostrzenicy – odparł Hale o wiele za słodko i Laura skrzywiła się nieznacznie. – Osobiście jestem za zastrzeleniem ich – powiedział do niego tak lekkim tonem, że włoski na rękach stanęły mu dęba. – Głupota powinna być karana rozstrzelaniem – dodał Peter tym razem mrugając do niego porozumiewawczo. – Młodzież przecież mogłaby poświęcić swój czas na tyle przyjemniejszych rzeczy… - ciągnął dalej mężczyzna już w całkiem innym tonie. – Co robisz dla przyjemności Stiles? Z takimi palcami jak twoje… - zawiesił sugestywnie głos.  
Laura zakryła oczy, jakby to w czymkolwiek mogło jej pomóc. I Stiles poczuł jak zaczyna czerwienić się wściekle. Blada karnacja oczywiście musiała go zdradzić. To nie tak, że nigdy z nikim nie był, ale ludzie przeważnie bywali bardziej subtelni.  
\- Szydełkuje – odparł, chcąc brzmieć jak wcześniej pewnym siebie, ale głos załamał mu się lekko, kompletnie psując wrażenie i Hale uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją, jakby właśnie o to mu chodziło.

ooo

Peter przestał utykać prawie po tygodniu. A przynajmniej nie robił tego w widoczny dla oka sposób. Wciąż przychodził do kawiarni każdego ranka i zamieniali z sobą po kilka słów, najczęściej balansujących na granicy tego dziwnego flirtu, którego Stiles nie potrafił do końca zrozumieć. Tym bardziej, że temat szydełkowania wciąż się za nim ciągnął i zaczyna powoli żałować swojego żartu.  
Nie sądził, aby Peter pracował w mieście. Mężczyzna jednak nie potrafił też najwyraźniej zaszyć się w domu w leśnej głuszy, co Stiles totalnie rozumiał. Sam za bardzo kochał rozmowy i cały ten gwar. Może niekoniecznie plotki, ale przecież nikt też ich do końca nie nienawidził.  
Peter nie pokazywał się z nikim innym niż z Laurą, która z dnia na dzień wydawała się coraz bardziej zirytowana napadami.  
\- Mówię ci, że za moich czasów mieliśmy o wiele zabawniejsze rzeczy do roboty niż przestępstwa z bronią w ręku – odparł Peter, gdy kolejnego poranka czekał z siostrzenicą na zamówienie. – Jest taka skarpa w rezerwacie z dobrym miejscem parkingowym… - rozmarzył się mężczyzna i Stiles owszem doskonale znał to miejsce.  
\- Mój ojciec często patroluje tamte rejony – poinformował Petera na wszelki wypadek.  
Oczy mężczyzny błysnęły radośnie.  
\- Och, nie jesteśmy już nastolatkami – odparł Hale. – Jestem pewien, że masz całkiem przyjemne mieszkanie gdzieś w centrum – dodał, sugestywnie unosząc brwi.  
Stiles nie był pewien czy Scott byłby zadowolony z wizyty Petera w ich wspólnym, nareszcie własnym mieszkaniu. W zasadzie jednak z chęcią zobaczyłby minę McCalla na pierwszy komentarz Hale'a, który zapewne wspomniałby coś o cienkich ścianach, które ewidentnie mieli.  
I materace, których sprężyny skrzypiały.  
A drewniane kolumienki łóżka…  
Peter wciąż wpatrywał się w niego, ewidentnie czekając na jakąkolwiek reakcję.  
\- Nie mieszkasz w mieście? – wypalił Stiles, bo tylko to było w miarę nieinwazyjne pytanie, które mógł zadać.  
\- Zbyt często podróżuję – odparł Peter i zabrzmiało to zaskakująco poważnie.  
Prawie, jakby mężczyźnie to faktycznie utrudniało życie.  
Stiles zresztą nie był zaskoczony. W zasadzie Peterowi zapewne trudno było znaleźć partnera na stałe z pracą, o której nie mógł mówić. Na stanowisku, które zapewne nie miało nazwy. Z podróżami, wypadającymi na telefon.  
Widział kilka blizn, które mężczyzna starał się ukryć, ale głębokie trójkątne dekolty jego koszulek odkrywały wiele dla spostrzegawczego oka. A Stiles znał takie blizny. Sam miał jedną z czasów, gdy przypadkowo postrzelił się bronią ojca i przy okazji przyciął kawałek skóry na dłoni.  
\- Mało osób jest wyrozumiałych – dodał Peter i mrugnął porozumiewawczo, ale po raz pierwszy wypadło to po prostu słabo.  
Stiles jednak uśmiechnął się lekko, bo cholera, ale zaczynał naprawdę poważnie lubić tego faceta.

ooo

W zasadzie powinien przewidzieć, że ilość sklepów na północy miasta jest liczbą ograniczoną. Jednak wciąż był mocno zaskoczony, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że do środka kawiarni wchodzą trzy osoby w kapturach tak zaciągniętych, że nie widział ich twarzy.  
Peter zerknął na nich przelotnie i oparł się o ladę, jakby tylko czekał na rozwój wydarzeń. I Stiles miał naprawdę bardzo złe przeczucia.  
\- Nawet o tym nie myślcie – powiedział Hale.  
Czas jakoś dziwnie się rozciągnął. Jego ojciec opowiadał o takich zdarzeniach, gdzie świadkowie mogli z nadzwyczajną dokładnością opisać najdrobniejsze szczegóły tylko po to, aby zdać sobie sprawę, że ich umysł i tak nie łączy tego w logiczną całość.  
Mężczyźni zerwali kaptury, ukazując maski narciarskie i jakaś kobieta krzyknęła na widok broni. Może tej należącej do Petera, bo Hale jakimś cudem celował do pierwszego z napastników. Pistolet wypalił i nieznajomy trzymający broń upadł trzymając się za kolano.  
\- Ręce do góry, Tajne Służby – krzyknął Hale. – Chyba, że ktoś chce jeszcze kulkę w rzepkę jak wasz kumpel – warknął, zerkając sugestywnie na zwijającego się z bólu mężczyznę, który nagle nie wyglądał już tak groźnie.  
\- Tajne Służby?! – spytał spanikowany Napastnik Numer Dwa. – Wysłali za nami Tajne Służby?!  
\- Nie, idioto – warknął Hale, odbierając im broń. – Jestem na urlopie – dodał. – Twarzą do ściany.  
Stiles jak zafascynowany obserwował jak Peter wiąże im ręce swoim szalikiem, a potem odwraca się spoglądając na wciąż zastygłych klientów kawiarni.  
\- Czy ktoś zadzwonił po policję? Albo pogotowie? – spytał rzeczowo Hale.  
To wtedy nastąpił prawdziwy chaos.

ooo

\- Musiałeś do jednego strzelać? – spytała Laura, gdy posterunkowi przybyli na miejsce napadu.  
Tymczasowo kawiarnię zamknięto, chociaż klienci wciąż znajdowali się w środku. Parrish przesłuchiwał kolejno każdego, ale w zasadzie prawie nikt nie miał za wiele do powiedzenia. Wszystko stało się tak szybko, że prawdę powiedziawszy strach przyszedł o wiele później.  
\- Mówiłem im, że wyciąganie broni to głupi pomysł – stwierdził Peter.  
Laura przewróciła oczami.  
Kiedy ojciec w końcu upewnił się, że wszystko z nim w porządku, rozejrzał się wokół, zakładając kciuki za pasek. Pomieszczenie powoli pustoszało. Danny nawet podliczał niewielki utarg z poranka odkąd ich szef dał im na dzisiaj już wolne.  
Policja musiała zebrać ślady z miejsca zdarzenia, chociaż zapewne nie zamierzali się zbytnio przepracować w tej kwestii.  
Jego ojciec uważnie sprawdził legitymację Petera, jakby nie do końca wierzył w to co widzi. Do Stilesa to też nie do końca dotarło. Nigdy raczej nie brał pod uwagę możliwości, że Hale może być aż tak blisko rządu. To niemal przeczyło większości jego obserwacji.  
\- To tylko formalność, ale muszę spytać co robiłeś tutaj dzisiaj rano – powiedział jego ojciec używając formalnego tonu szeryfa.  
Peter uśmiechnął się krzywo, spoglądając na Stilesa.  
\- Liczyłem na lekcje szydełkowania – odparł mężczyzna.


End file.
